Sosiale forhold
Samfunnet i Storbritannia var i lang tid delt inn i forskjellige grupper. Det hele er basert på stammesamfunnet som fikk fotfeste i Storbritannia da Romerne satte fot på britisk territorium. Stammesamfunnet oppretholdte skillene mellom menneskene med forskjellig bakgrunn. Undergangen av det Romerske keiserriket som brakte anarkiet inn i det britiske samfunnet, da det ble mye uroligheter mellom de forskjellige gruppene. Storbritannia har lenge hatt et klassesamfunn opp gjennom tidene hvor det har vært store forskjeller mellom klassene, men forskjellene var ikke lengre like store ettersom rikdommen i landet økte. Samfunnet bestod av overklassen, middelklassen og arbeiderklassen. Overklassen var de som var født inn i viktige familier, som hadde god velstand og var økonomisk sterke. Kronen og adelen var en del av overklassen. Middelklassen levde på å selge sin egen arbeidskraft, og hadde som regel nok penger til alle nødvendige ting en familie trengte, i tillegg til litt finere varer. De var ikke rike, men de hadde grei råd. Arbeiderklassen bestod også av de som levde på å selge sin egen arbeidskraft, men de hadde ingenting til overs når inntekten var brukt til å dekke nødvendige behov. Arbeiderklassen bodde i egne områder hvor folk fra høyere klasser ikke befant seg. Mange hadde ikke nok penger, og var desperate nok til å ransake og stjele for å klare seg. Inrettingen av familielivet kom an på hvilken klasse familien holdt til i, men de hadde også flere likhetstrekk. I alle klassene var det faren i huset som var over overhodet. Han tok som regel alle avgjørelsene, og det var vanligvis han som forsørget familien. Moren holdt seg som regel hjemme for å ta seg av barn og for å gjøre husarbeid. I arbeiderklassen hendte det at også moren jobbet ettersom familiene hadde så dårlig råd, og det var nødvendig med all inntekt de kunne få. Barna i overklassen fikk ofte utdanning eller opplæring i arbeid eller i hjemmet, men det var kun de rike som hadde råd til utdanning. Barna i arbeiderklassen spesielt hadde ikke råd til utdanning, men ble sendt ut i arbeid så snart de var gamle nok. Jenter fikk også veldig sjelden utdanning. De ble heller opplært i hvordan å ta vare på hjemmet. Kvinnene i overklassen trengte ikke alltid å arbeide like mye i hjemmet som kvinnene i middel- og arbeiderklassen. Dette var på grunn av den gode velstanden, og på grunn av at de hadde mye penger hadde de også råd til å ha tjenestepiker som gjorde mye arbeid for dem. Forkjellene mellom klassene minket smått utover 1600-tallet, og mer på 1700-tallet da velstanden i landet økte som følge av kolonitiden. Storbritannia utviklet seg til en av de største kolonimaktene som førte til enorm velstand for landet. De importerte forkjellige typer varer og ressurser fra koloniene som sukker, krydder, bomull, ris, og mye mer. De fikk også mer kjennskap til andre kulturer. Koloniene tjente ingenting eller svært lite på kolonitiden, men ble sterkt påvikret av den britiske kulturen. Etter hvert emigrerte mennesker fra landene sine for å immigrere til Storbritannia. Spesielt på 1700-tallet under den Industrielle Revolusjon hadde store deler av arbeider klassen stillinger som gruvearbeidere og lignende. Dette var fordi jobbene var då rlig betalt og med høy risiko. Det skjedde ofte hendelser som at gruver raste, og lignende. Gruvearbeiderne hadde derfor dårlig råd og levde i trange murhus på steder hvor ingen med god råd ville bo. Det levde ofte også flere familier i ett hus. Gatene i disse strøkene var skittene av sot, forsøplet og dårlig velikeholdt. Hygienen var svært dårlig, og sykdom spredde seg raskere i disse områdene. Ikke alle husstander hadde råd til såpe. Middelklassen bodde gjerne i litt større hus som befant seg i renere strøk, med mindre kriminalitet. Husene var i bedre stand, og som regel finere enn murhusene arbeiderklassen bodde i. Boforholdene til middelklassen varierte veldig fra sted til sted i landet. Hygienen var ikke av det beste slag, men det var mindre smitte i disse områdene. De hadde råd til såpe, som avverget dette til en viss grad. Overklassen bodde i de fineste husene. Noen bodde i hus, andre i villaer og de absolutt rikeste i store herskapsgårder. De bodde i fine strøk, kunne til og med ha hager, og hygienen var mye bedre. Arbeiderklassen hadde et dårlig kosthold. De hadde ikke alltid råd til mat som dekket alle behov. De hadde kun råd til den billigste maten. De hadde ikke råd til luksus varer som smør eller sukker. Det dårlige kostholdet bidro til dårlig imunforsvar, som igjen førte til mer smitte av sykdommer blant denne klassen. Dødligheten var også høyere. Middelklassen og overklassen hadde et bedre kosthold enn arbeiderklassen, og var som regel sunnere enn de i arbeiderklassen. De hadde dekket de daglige næringsbehovene som førte til bedre imunsystem, og mindre smitte av sykdommen. I disse klassene var det også litt lavere dødlighet fordi de hadde bedre råd til å ta vare på de syke. Spedbarnsdødligheten var høyest i arbeiderklassen, men var ikke ikke-eksisterende i middel- eller overklassen. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_history_of_England http://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Det_britiske_imperiet http://www.softschools.com/timelines/industrial_revolution_timeline/40/ Kategori:Sosialeforhold